1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new class of anthracyline antitumor antibiotics which are derivatives of daunorubicin (daunomycin), doxorubicin (adriamycin) and 14-O-acyl doxorubicins, methods of making them, certain novel intermediates used in their preparation, the use thereof in treating certain mammalian tumors and compositions containing them.
2. The Prior Art
Daunorubicin and doxorubicin are, of course, both well known antitumor antibiotics which are presently being used in the treatment of various tumors, in some cases with humans.